Super Ultimate Eating Contest transcript
Scene 1: The Great Lakes City streets Sherman Lawson and his worker men are setting up for the super ultimate eating contest. Sherman Lawson: "Back it up, little bit more, careful there. What do you boys think? (he opens the deli truck.) it's a 30 foot kielbasa." Lincoln: "Wow, 75 days 'til the super ultimate eating contest." Clyde: "The entire city town really got into it this year." Sherman Lawson: "Here's your badge, Wilbur, don't forget, you're a judge in the super ultimate eating contest." Wilbur Huggins: "Oh yeah, right, sure, but I would get to eat almost anything I want, right?" Sherman Lawson: "Why sure, no problem, so, boys, I hope you 2 will be at the super ultimate eating contest as well too." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Of course they will, Sherman, they'll be here Saturday evening with the lovely bells on." The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment The Loud family members are having chicken pot pie for their dinner meal Lincoln: "I just don't get it, what's the big whomp? why would they even have a super ultimate eating contest?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh you'll win for sure, Lincoln, it runs deeply in the entire family, nobody in our line's ever failed to distinguish themselves in the city town eat-off." Lincoln: "You mean that it's a true family tradition?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "It sure is, Lincoln, now come on, I wanna show you something." Rita and Lynn Loud Sr.'s bedroom Lynn Loud Sr. holds up his trophy that he won back in 1947. Lynn Loud Sr.: A Bit "Winning the super ultimate eating contest was the most super thrilling day in my entire life," Flashback memories of Lynn Loud Sr. as a young kid about Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ronnie Anne and Ian's age at the super ultimate eating contest......... Lynn Loud Sr. (voice-over): "it was the city town eat-off in 1947, my father trained me for every single week." Young Lyndon in the pot pie eating contest sees his father, Leonard giving him a super big thumbs up. Judge Number 1 (off screen): "Final round, eaters prepared, grab your silverware and (he shoots the blue flag) begin eating!" Young Lyndon and the other young kids begin eating the pot pies rapidly and right after the other young kids fail, young Lyndon wins the super ultimate eating contest. Cheering Wildly Leonard smiles at him with tear drops in your eyes. Young Lyndon: "Dad, you got tear drops in your eyes, why, Dad? why?" Leonard: "I'm super proud of the way you were eating, Lyndon." End flashback sequence......... Lynn Loud Sr.: "So you see, Lincoln, eating masked quantities of every single snack food in an arena while the entire crowd cheers you on is our true family's pure blood." Lincoln: "I don't know, Dad, I just don't know." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Of course you do, a super ultimate eating contest is nothing but fun and excitement, I really loved it when I was your age, you're still young, you'll really love it as well too, (he holds up his wallet) and I took bits from everybody in the entire city town, (he flips right through his dollar bills.) there's lots of cash riding on you, sport." Lincoln: "But, Dad-" Lynn Loud Sr.: "But nothing, you better get your beauty sleep, it's after 8 PM, and remember, you're in training, what are you doing up? now off to bed with you, goodnight, Lincoln." Lincoln leaves Rita and Lynn Loud Sr.'s bedroom while Lynn Loud Sr. closes his and Rita's bedroom door. The very next morning........ Great Lakes City Middle School/the school lunch room Lincoln: "So then, my dad tells me the entire history of our entire family and his super ultimate eating contest." Clyde: "Sounds just like you're in, right?" Lincoln (taking out his meatloaf sandwich from his lunch bag): "I think so, he really wants me to win that contest." Chandler: "Ha, you can't win anything, I can eat way more than you can, look." Ian: "Watch this, Chandler." Ian begins eating a double cheeseburger and Lincoln begins eating his meatloaf sandwich. Ronnie Anne (off screen): A Bit "You guys are super pathetic," Ronnie Anne: "you really call that eating? you don't even stand 1 single chance, the contest every single Saturday has already won its competition." Lincoln: "What are you speaking about, Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne: "I'm speaking about the young boy I got my cash on, I'm speaking about Larry, nobody can out eat him." Clyde: "Larry? who's he?" Ronnie Anne: "He's just an eating legend, Clyde." Clyde: "Wait just 1 minute, I know my true legend, and I never heard about a young kid named Larry." Ronnie Anne: "Well then, I suggest you go right over to the entire city town and ask around." Back on the Great Lakes City streets Clyde: "Hey, does anybody know where we can find Larry?" Jimbo Hinkersten: "Larry? you mean The Disposal?" Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ian and Chandler: "The Disposal?!?" Jimbo Hinkersten: "What do you boys think you're looking at? he's right in there, oh-ho, he's not wondered of the universe." The 5 young boys look right into the window and see Larry in the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda parlor. Chandler: "Oh, I'm the much bigger hungry disposal." All 3 Young Boys (except Lincoln And Clyde): A Bit Larry: Snapping The waitress serves Larry 3 ice cream sundaes, 2 cupcakes and 1 banana cream pie. Jimbo Hinkersten: "They say that he's always super hungry and he knows exactly how to pace himself, and there's a rumor that he's got 2 stomachs," Larry: Snapping Again The waitress takes the tray away while another waitress serves him more dessert treats. Jimbo Hinkersten: "life's such a pity for a poor somebody who could beat him, who's laughing it up right now?" Jimbo Hinkersten goes right back in his ice cream truck and drives away. Clyde: "Do you still wanna go through with this?" Lincoln: "I don't know, I'm not really sure what I should do, I'll go speak to my dad about it." Back in the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Lynn Loud Sr.'s asleep in the armchair and Lincoln opens the front door. Lincoln: "Dad? Dad, I was just thinking about this super ultimate eating contest and I don't wanna disappoint you, but-" Lynn Loud Sr (in his slumber).: "Lincoln, be in the contest, win the contest, my true wish, I know you can do it, eat up, eat up, oh I'm super proud of you, super proud." Lincoln: "I can't let him down, that can really upset him." Lincoln leaves the living room, but Lynn Loud Sr. awakens. Lynn Loud Sr.: A Bit "Well, my false nap worked perfectly, (Lincoln arrives right back in the living room.) hey, Lincoln, is that you lurking about? I was just asleep, I'm still A Bit just waking up, hey, it's time for you to train for the super ultimate eating contest, what do you say to that?" Lincoln: "Alright, Dad, let's do it." The 2nd floor kitchen Lynn Loud Sr.: "Okay, now pace yourself and go!" Lincoln begins eating blueberry flapjacks. The 2nd floor hallway Lynn Loud Sr.: "Go, Lincoln, eat through the entire pain!" Back in the 2nd floor kitchen Cliff's eating tuna fish. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Study how he really does it, Lincoln, pace yourself, swallow often, just like Cliff." Back in the 2nd floor hallway Lincoln (from inside the washroom): A Bit Lincoln emerges from the washroom. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Yummy good, it's lobster bisque, yummy good." Lincoln goes right back in the washroom. Lincoln: A Bit Again Lincoln's bedroom Lincoln and Lynn Loud Sr. finish off some ice cream sandwiches. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well there's nothing like ice cream sandwiches to celebrate your successful training, tomorrow afternoon's the super big day, you better get your beauty sleep, now when you're asleep, you need to think about snack foods, lots of snack foods." Lincoln falls asleep in his bed. Lincoln's bedroom (the very next morning) Lynn Loud Sr.: "Wake up, Lincoln." Lincoln (awakening): "What's that peculiar smell?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh a yummy good fish sandwich, well I would offer you some, but you can't have 1 single bite, not 'til the contest, now up and at 'em, it's the super ultimate eating contest." Downtown Great Lakes City/the super ultimate eating contest The bakers take the pies and cakes out from their truck, Zach practices his martial arts karate moves and Ian throws a Frisbee. Wilbur Huggins, as 1 of the judges, eats a shish kebab from the grill. Sherman Lawson: "Wilbur, what are you doing? you're supposed to be a judge." Wilbur Huggins: "That's exactly what I'm doing, I'm judging the shish kebab." Wilbur Huggins eats 1 shish kebab. Wilbur Huggins: A Bit Sherman Lawson leaves Wilbur Huggins. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Say, who's the most favorite, Wilbur?" Wilbur Huggins: "Well personally, I vote for that young boy, (he points right at Larry.) I'm betting all of my cash on him." Larry begins eating meat moons on a stick. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Holy shrimp boat!" Cut to Lincoln and Clyde sitting right on the bench. Clyde (eating a cheese and meatball sub): "Man, this is yummy good, are you really sure you don't want some of this, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "No thanks, Clyde, my dad says all I can have is ice cold water 'til the contest begins." Lynn Loud Sr. shows up in shock and panic. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh my word, what I just saw, boys, not just an ordinary young kid at all, I tell you, but some kind of eating machine, I never saw anything like that before in my entire life!" Clyde: "Oh, you mean the Disposal?" Lucy walks right up to them. Lucy: "There's no way you can beat him, Lincoln, you'll just simply die trying." Lucy begins eating a boneless chicken leg. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Maybe they're absolutely right for once, Lincoln, maybe you better give up." Lincoln: "No, Dad, I'm not giving up, I gotta win that contest, the honor of the Loud family name depends on it, and besides, for the very 1st time in days, I'm really super hungry." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Now you're thinking what I'm thinking, go get 'em, (Lincoln leaves and enters the green tent.) oh that young boy, that misguided young boy." Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn (with Lily in her arms), Lucy, Luan, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Clyde enter the green tent to sit right in the 3rd row of the entire crowd. Lincoln puts the napkin around his neck while sitting right down with Chandler, Ian, Zach, Rocky and Rusty. Sherman Lawson: "Are all of the competitors here?" Larry arrives while eating a meatball and green pepper pizza slice. Crowd: In Shock Larry sits right down with the 6 young boys. Sherman Lawson: "Alright, remember, for 1 single rule, eat just as much as you can 'til you can't any longer, are you all prepared? Ringing the super ultimate eating contest has just begun, (calling out to Bobby and Chaz) bring in the 1st course: beef and cheese tacos from Taco House." Bobby and Chaz bring in the beef and cheese tacos. Chandler (eating the 1st beef and cheese taco): "Yummy good, I really love this contest, I really love eating almost everything, (he begins eating the 2nd beef and cheese taco.) wait just 1 minute, A Bit I think I ate a bit too fast, A Bit Again my stomach's hurting." Chandler exits the tent and only Lincoln, Ian, Zach, Rocky and Rusty remain. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well, I think he just took 2 bites." Sherman Lawson: Bell "Shirley's stuffed bell peppers." The 5 young boys (including Lincoln) begin eating the stuffed bell peppers 'til Zach faints right on the stage floor. Ronnie Anne shows up onstage and peers right over Lincoln's right shoulder. Ronnie Anne: "What did your Aunt Shirley stuff these with, Lincoln? sloppy janes?" Lynn Loud Sr (calling out to Lincoln).: "Hey, my sister's recipe was a secret." Sherman Lawson: Bell Again "Souvlaki from Ricky's Souvlaki stand." Ian faints right on the stage floor. Sherman Lawson: Bell Again "Howard McBride's super special garden salad." Rocky falls right outta his chair. Sherman Lawson: Bell Again "My own super special treat: a yummy good super jumbo kielbasa." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Pace yourself, Lincoln, eat right through the pain." Rusty collapses right after eating the super jumbo kielbasa. Sherman Lawson: "Only Lincoln and Larry remain." Cheering In Excitement Clyde: "Just 1 more dish right after this, Lincoln," Luna: "you're doing good, little bro!" Sherman Lawson: Bell Once More "And now it's time for the final stage: the dessert special," Gasping In Shock Again Sherman Lawson: "Neapolitan ice cream cake from Jimbo Hinkersten." Larry rubs his hand with a pure evil look on his face. Lynn Loud Sr.: "I know you can do it, Lincoln." Lincoln: "I just reached the end, Dad, I got limits, I'm only 11 years old." Larry begins eating the Neapolitan ice cream cake. Lynn Loud Sr.: "11 year olds really love ice cream cake, Lincoln, remember true family tradition and 53 bucks, I got prizes on this thing." Lincoln: "Wow, I don't think I can beat that, you're really the Disposal, how exactly are you feeling?" Larry: A Bit Clyde: "I think he's feelin' super good." Larry begins eating the Neapolitan ice cream cake, but stops a bit while dropping the spork and faints right on the stage floor. The others faint and chocolate lava sauce falls right off and Jimbo Hinkersten, Lucy, Wilbur Huggins and Ronnie Anne's mouths become wide open. Clyde: "You did it, Lincoln, you really did it!" Sherman Lawson: "Not yet, Clyde, Lincoln needs to eat 1 single bite of that ice cream cake to win this contest." Lincoln sees the Neapolitan ice cream cake. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Just 1 single bite, Lincoln, 1 single bite." Crowd (off screen): "1 single bite, 1 single bite, 1 single bite." Lincoln: "Alright, here it goes." Lincoln begins eating the Neapolitan ice cream cake with the blueberries on top. Cheering Wildly Again Lincoln has his photo taken of him while hanging right onto his own trophy. Lynn Loud Sr.: A Bit "You really did it, Lincoln, I really knew you could really do it," Lincoln: A Bit Lynn Loud Sr.: "this calls for a super big celebration, (he takes out the fish sandwich from his lunch bag.) look, I saved half of this morning's fish sandwich." Lincoln: "Dad, I seriously don't wanna hear any mentions about any type of food again." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh well, there's plenty more for me then." Fade to another black screen....... Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts